


【澜巍衍生】杨修贤/夜尊 床伴

by huaifeng



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 澜巍衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaifeng/pseuds/huaifeng





	【澜巍衍生】杨修贤/夜尊 床伴

杨修贤×夜尊 人物ooc 私设冷骚 上班族×床伴 与前两篇无关 但也可以连起来看（当成俩人没确认关系前的生活） H预警

 

 

 

-  
电视还播放着天气预报，又是台风。杨修贤靠在窗边看着外面阴沉沉的天气，想着晚饭是不是又要吃外卖了，下班路上吹了一身灰的衣服丢在衣篓子里还没洗，网购的组装模型还没拆，是个大工程。连轴转的工作让他抽不开身做其他事情，甚至连他私人时间都要占用。他掐灭手中的烟撵在手边的啤酒罐儿里，心里一阵抑不住的烦躁。

 

胃部穿来虚空刺痛感，他中午没来得及吃饭，只抓紧时间小眯了一会，现在放松下来就努力提升自己的存在感。打开外卖软件，翻来覆去的不知道该吃些什么，又不想将就又没什么想吃的，手指在酸菜鱼和外卖火锅间摇摆不定。一阵敲门声打断了他的思绪，他压着火去开门，想知道是哪个来撞枪口的。

 

 

是他的小床伴儿夜尊，手里提着满满两个大袋，抬头给他个大大的笑脸儿。得，不是泄火对象。

 

夜尊是前来投喂他的，带来的全是新鲜食材，进厨房处理好后翻出了他自己也忘了什么时候买的铜锅。晚饭是火锅，还带了份酸菜鱼。杨修贤低头取消了自己的外卖订单。

 

当铜锅里咕噜咕噜冒泡传来辛辣香气的时候，杨修贤觉得今天过得其实还行，他端盘子下了一圈肥牛，鲜红的肉片滚入沸腾的汤料里，不一会儿就失去了血色，随着漂浮的辣椒和香料一起滚动。夹了块嫩豆腐和酸菜鱼在嘴边吹了吹然后一起塞进嘴里，他靠向座椅背惬意的闭上眼睛，心想他这会儿才活着，上班的时候是死的。

 

夜尊吃完给他收拾残局，没动的食材封进冰箱，剩下的打好垃圾包，夜尊提着满满一包垃圾下楼，还嘱咐他把锅刷了。杨修贤刷锅很慢，手里拿着钢刷细细的擦，夜尊都上楼回来的时候，他还在跟洗洁精的泡沫作斗争。夜尊一看这是场持久战，于是转头去给他洗衣服，洗衣房传来流水声，随后是洗衣机运行的滴滴声。

 

杨修贤看着手里干干净净沥着水的铜锅，冲着洗衣房喊

 

“这个放哪儿，你从哪拿的？”

 

“右边第二个柜子，哎！擦干了再放进去！”

 

杨修贤心想你个小东西，还想鸠占鹊巢不成，然后乖乖擦干锅子放了进去。

 

 

洗衣房传来洗衣机甩水的哄哄声，电视里放着八点档热门综艺，夜尊窝在沙发上看的津津有味，盯着节目里的大眼仔傻乐“他真可爱！”

 

杨修贤心想没你可爱。

 

外面天刚刚才黑了，夏季天长，六点前都是烦人的闷热，清凉的风穿过阳台的白色丝帘划过轻微的幅度，穿堂抚慰堂厅中的两个人。杨修贤感受着这片刻的岁月静好，有种自己年过半百和老伴儿过退休生活的错觉。

 

 

夜尊穿着舒适的宽大短裤，上身是淡色刺绣花纹的短袖衬衫。小臂小腿都裸露在外，白皙瘦削，随着变换坐姿会崩起筋肉线条。一只膝盖屈起来下巴垫在上面，后脖颈因为下巴前倾的线条露出薄薄皮肉下突起的脊椎骨，明明不算年轻，肉躯却透露着少年感。杨修贤侧头盯着他宽大的裤口下走光的大腿皮肤，他靠过去按倒夜尊。手掌从裤管伸进去，摸到了光溜溜圆软的小屁股。“没穿内裤？”

 

夜尊耳朵尖挂着层粉，乖巧的躺在那儿，手指却悄悄拽住了他的衣角

 

“没穿，不知道你今天会不会脱...”

 

 

他的小床伴儿像个每日等待着临幸的后宫嫔妃，不但承担了他私人保姆的重任，还时刻准备承受着他不知何时就会喷发的性欲。

 

杨修贤抱起夜尊滚到床上，扒掉了夜尊松垮的短裤。“我今天不戴套行不行。”

 

一双手盘上杨修贤的肩，他的小床伴儿今天看上去分外性感，一张水唇小口小口的吻着他的嘴。贴着他的嘴回应他“行啊，你想内射也行，但弄完你得给我洗。”

 

“好说。”杨修贤啃上了夜尊的脖颈，手里解着他身上的衬衫，解到哪里舌头就顺着滑下去，在夜尊胸口的小排骨上唑出一个一个小红印儿。笑眯眯的调戏他

 

“大班长，表现优秀，老师奖励你小红花。”

 

“老师...”夜尊食指指着自己胸前的小红豆，“小红豆痒，舔舔行不行。”

 

杨修贤笑了，“行，骚货。”

 

他含住那颗小小的肉珠，裹吸一会儿就啃咬一下，舔几下就整个含在嘴里用力吸，跟拔罐儿一样。他平时话不多，一到床上就话多。

 

“大班长，你这小红豆会产奶吗？”

 

夜尊好笑的看着他，心想你自己心里没数吗。但脾气到底是好，只会配合他

 

“不知道，你再吸几口看它会不会，它要是不给你面子，那你就舔我下面那个，那个会。”

 

“操”

 

 

 

杨修贤去了趟卫生间，夜尊自己在床上给自己扩张。

 

拿上卫生间抽屉里的润滑，走出来看见夜尊张着大白腿露出小屁股，手指自己在屁股里进进出出，已经一片黏糊了。杨修贤走过去在夜尊的小兄弟上亲了一口，近距离看着那张他私人专用的小穴，夸赞道

 

“你可以啊，以后买润滑的钱是不是可以省了。”

 

“我觉得可以了，你进来试试吧？看看你的大班长比不比你的润滑好用。”

 

 

好用，杨修贤趴在他身上想。下面又紧又热的，没像每次抹完润滑，冰凉滑腻的两人都一身鸡皮疙瘩。夜尊的小肉洞像专门给他生的，他塞进去满满当当的跟长在里面似的。

 

“老师？您动一动？提笔忘字了？”夜尊任他享受着下面的湿软，可等了一会儿他都没动静。

 

“大班长，老师带你做课外活动，今天教你感悟一下潮吹射。”

 

夜尊听完就变脸了，他就知道有的折腾。杨修贤窝在他肩窝，像只大型犬一样头发蹭着他的脸颊软言软语“行不行，行不行。”

 

“爽就行...”夜尊还是妥协了。

 

答应是一回事，他现在后悔了。他跪在地毯上，上半身趴在床上身体随着晃动在床上磨蹭。一点力气也没有，杨修贤在他身后调节着力道速度进出，每次都把他推上欲望高潮，在登顶前又卸下劲从头开始慢慢顶弄。他前面的阴茎绷得紧紧高高的，血管鼓胀憋的通红。他就这样不上不下的感受着这种难耐的快感，淫叫都带上了无力。

 

杨修贤把控着他的双手，以防他忍不住去自慰。纤细的手臂被拉向身后，上下交叠按在他自己的细腰上。头无力的搭在被褥上，吞咽了口水安慰干燥的嗓子。“吟嗯...老师，不想潮吹射了，..现在就想射。”

 

“大班长，你是老师的骄傲，这节课你得坚持上完。”杨修贤声音也有些急促，他时急时缓的操了老半天，大大延长了两个人高潮的时间，到现在一次还没射。

 

 

杨修贤看着小床伴靠着他的命根子哭，他现在一点劲儿也没有，腰垮下来任由屁股紧紧贴着他，夜尊的命根儿颤颤巍巍的滴着露水，看样子是要快了。夜尊的角色扮演非常敬业，即使都哭的打嗝儿了，还抖抖索索的喊他老师

“老师让我射吧..”

 

“老师...嘶啊...老师...”

 

“老师..我嘴上想要小红花...”

杨修贤就低头去吻他。

 

杨修贤不知道想到了什么，唆了唆夜尊的舌头，咬他耳根子“咱俩换个play呗”

 

夜尊不出声听他继续说

 

“我演判案的知府大人，你演被逼良为娼的妓女，你害死了人被告，现在在贿赂我。要骚一点的，我操你你要挣扎，好吗。”

 

....夜尊皱着眉头听完。

 

“好，那你让我早点射。”

 

“OK.”

 

 

 

“啊！...哈..大人..大人为民妇做主..呜啊...”夜尊被翻了个面，从跪趴着变成正面躺在床上，双腿贱嗖嗖的盘上杨修贤的公狗腰，嘴里喊着沙哑酥软的话，语调还带着点凄厉。

 

“你有何冤屈细细道来。”杨修贤好整以暇的看着夜尊。

 

“呜..”

“大人...奴家是失手伤人..啊啊..是那个登徒子动手在先...”

 

“你一个青楼妓子就靠这个卖的，千人上万人弄还怕被动手动脚？”杨修贤好笑的侮辱他，夜尊在容忍他这方面没有下限。

 

“大人有所不知...额..那莽夫...变态的很，奴家落入他的手，啊...这条小命儿就没了....”夜尊声音有些变调了，他现在后穴里承受着无限的快感，但前面却涨的难受，没有抚慰无法疏解。

 

“那莽夫有何手段，连你这种要钱不要命的婊子都受不得？”

 

夜尊狠狠瞪了他一眼，娇吟一番才回应他

“那莽夫心坏的很，非要...跟奴家玩什么潮吹射....”

 

“奴家受不住..把他夹死了..”夜尊说完就收紧了后穴的肠肉，紧紧绞着肠肉，夹的杨修贤一小阵激灵差点射了出来。

 

夜尊已经不行了，杨修贤看着确实不能在磨人了开始不留余力的猛操猛干。还要继续跟他演戏。

 

“你是在骂本官了？”

 

夜尊开始哭叫了，身下的快感狂风骤雨般卷掠他全身，他小肚子开始抽搐..

 

“呜呜..唔啊..大人怎是那莽夫比得..啊啊啊啊..大人..我不行了...”

 

“啊！啊..大人！求你了！呜哇..奴家让你操一辈子...放过我吧...”

 

杨修贤在夜尊动情淫泣下射了出来，射的夜尊满满一肚子。夜尊也射了，这是他第一次在完全不抚慰前面的情况下被插射。精液不是喷射出来的，是顺着勃软的马眼慢慢流出来的。人还在轻轻抽抽着，打着细小的哭嗝儿。

 

“你以后就留在本官府上，操一次保你十天。”

 

夜尊声音哑哑的，带着性事后慵懒的疲软和娇虚“多谢大人..”

夜尊在自己肚子上掬了一把流出来的精液，蹭在杨修贤的下巴上。笑眯眯的

 

“老师，大班长给你喝牛奶..这回作业能给个A吗。”

 

 

杨修贤在床头翻出一支红色马克笔，提手在夜尊漂亮的小屁股上写了一个大字

 

：优！


End file.
